Toon
| tribes = | place = 15/18 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 7 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 14/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 12 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 7/20 | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 = 11 | days3 = 31 }} Toon is a contestant from , , and . During , Toon was known for his impressive challenge performances and was the first victim of the rock-drawing tiebreaker. In , Toon formed the majority alliance on Shakespeare that consisted of Roman and Dilara. After a Tribe Switch, he was doomed by Carson's used of a Hidden Immunity Idol on Bison, effectively sending him home. Starting out strong alongside his girlfriend, Rivers, Toon quickly lost motivation to play the game when Rivers was voted out. With all the odds stacked against him, Toon’s inability to vote correctly at Tribal Council solidified his spot at the bottom of the tribe, but a few Individual Immunity wins halted his elimination for a few cycles until his time was up. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Toon entered the season on the Epitaph tribe. He was known throughout the community as a challenge beast. At the first Immunity Challenge, he gunned for the secret advantage, but at the cost of his tribal safety. He won a clue letting him know that this season featured no Hidden Immunity Idols. He told this information to Spencer in order to build trust. After an easy first vote, he single handily won immunity for his tribe. However, at the third Tribal Council, a tie vote commenced. Toon was bored with getting rid of the easy inactive, Laurence, so he and Spencer rallied Emil and Laurence to force a tie. At the revote, it tied again and Toon felt willing and able to force rocks. This moment marked history as the it became the first rock draw of the series and unfortunately for Toon he was hoisted by his own petard as he drew the bad rock and was eliminated from the game. Voting History In Episode 3, the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Laurence and Loopy, forcing a rock drawing tiebreaker. Toon drew the differently-colored rock and was eliminated from the game. Renaissance Toon came back to this season trying to not rock himself out. Unfortunately for him, his tribe lost the first challenge which led to Cooper going on a witch hunt for Toon's friend, Roman. Toon and Roman pounced on an intoxicated Dilara in order to blindside Cooper first. After that Toon continued to win immunity for his tribe, even into the swap where he remained on Shakespeare. The swap was not too good for him though because he was all alone, but he still made allies none the less. He was seen as a huge target still though because of his app capabilities and headstrong attitude about the game. It took a blindside with an idol play by Carson to take Toon out of the game. Voting History South Korea Voting History In That's Just How a God Moves, Toon used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. In It's Over for These Fools, Yaulie used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Toon, negating 1 vote against him. In I'm so Good at This Game, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Ryan and Yaulie, forcing a revote. Toon did not change his vote on the revote. Post-Survivor * Toon is currently dating and contestant Rivers. Trivia * Toon is one of two contestants to be eliminated by rocks. The other is Loopy in . * Toon is the third person to be eliminated depsite never receiving any elimination votes, following Overtime and Adam from . * Toon is the first contestant to be eliminated at Tribal Council without quitting and not receiving a single vote for the entire season. * Toon is one of seven contestants to be eliminated without ever receiving any elimination votes. The others are Adam and Overtime in Mana Island, Marina in , Mae in Rome, Scooby in , and Quincy in . * Toon has played the least amount of days of any three-time returning player, with 50 total days played across his three seasons. * Toon holds the record for most incorrect votes cast in a season, with 7 in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Epitaph Tribe Category:Shakespeare Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:15th Place Category:14th Place Category:7th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: South Korea